


Often A Bridesmaid

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Part of the Cabenson fanfic Challenge - prompt was Wedding





	Often A Bridesmaid

They had spent the last three hours watching and helping Casey try on gown after gown, it was their duty as her bridesmaids to help make her big day as perfect as possible. This time when she walked out of the fitting room they knew, and so did Casey. The look on her face as she stepped forward conveyed that she felt like a princess.

“That’s the one, Case.”

Alex also commented, “You look gorgeous Casey, Steve will feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

Alex and Olivia had only been a little surprised to be asked to be bridesmaids, Casey only had brothers and all her female friends from school/college still live in Virginia, though most would be travelling up for the wedding.

“Alex, whilst Casey is getting dressed we need to make sure we stick together over the dresses.”

Alex allowed a small smile to play over her lips as Olivia had grabbed her arm and looked both terrified and deadly serious. “I’m listening, Detective.”

“I am not wearing anything that makes me look like a meringue, anything themed, or food related colors like peach or pistachio. People are going to see us, the squad will see us, and there will be pictures. We will never hear the end of it.”

Sobering at the thought of the relentless teasing the SVU squad were capable of, Alex silently agreed.  
“Have you ever been a bridesmaid before Liv?”

Liv shook her head no.

“It’ll be okay, trust me. I’ve been a bridesmaid more times than I can count.” Alex mentally recoiled at the memory of some of the outfits she had been subjected to for the sake of a friend or sorority sister’s nuptials. “We’ll just tell Casey that our outfits should be understated so as not to detract or distract attention from her on her special day. Simple and plain are best.”

Giving Alex an appraising look, “You really are good with words, whichever man you marry stands no chance.”

“That’s not going to be an issue.”

Before Olivia can query further Casey returned, ready to look for bridesmaids dresses, Alex takes her arm, already talking about ideas.

 

Several stores later, Casey finally decides they have found the perfect compliment to her gown. “Okay guys, try these on.”

Alex and Liv exit their cubicles simultaneously, both take in a breath as they appraise each other. Their gowns were a deep burgundy, which managed to complement both their skin tones, a task which had made finding the right dresses more difficult.

“Olivia, you look beautiful.”

“So do you Alex.” Under her breath she adds, “breathtaking.”

They pose for Casey, whilst trying to surreptitiously glance at each other.

“Wow guys, you look gorgeous, these are definitely the ones.”  
All three let out sighs of relief, they were under pressure as the wedding was only a few weeks away. It was all very last minute but the bride and groom did not want to endure a long engagement.

——————————–A—–O————————————

 

The next three weeks had passed quickly, Alex, Casey and Liv had gotten together frequently to arrange details for the reception. It had helped Liv to overcome her lingering feelings of resentment she held for Alex. She couldn’t help but feel abandoned by one of the few women she had considered to be a close friend. She understood Witsec, but the ensuing silence upon her return and her departure to the Congo stung. They had managed to have several honest and frank discussions on Alex’s thought process and her feelings, as well as Liv’s experiences with her brother and undercover, they had managed to regain some of their former closeness.

Currently all three were relaxing in mud baths, soon to be receiving massages. Alex had insisted that they should spend the morning before Casey’s early evening wedding being pampered. She claimed it would help any nerves Casey would be feeling.  
Alex had a slightly ulterior motive, she just wanted to spend as much time with Olivia as possible, and if during some of it they happened to be wearing less clothing than normal, so be it.

“So Case, any last minute doubts?”

“Nope, not one. He is definitely the one for me. Now we just need you two to find your Prince Charmings, or you know…Princesses, what ever floats your boat.”

Silence greets Casey’s remark as both Liv and Alex wonder which of them the remark is aimed at.

————————————A————-O——————————

“Casey, calm down sweetie.”

“I am calm.”

“Then why are you pacing?”

“It’s taking too long. Why isn’t the time going faster? I’m ready.”

Alex smiles a happy grin at Casey, pulling her in for a hug. She catches Liv’s eye as she exits the bathroom, joining them.

“Everything okay?”

Alex nods, she can’t speak, Liv looks exquisite, her hair and make up done perfectly. She has seen Liv in a variety of outfits over the years, always stunning, even in sweatpants and baggy t-shirts. But today she looks radiant.

 

After a beautiful ceremony and delicious wedding breakfast, speeches were made and first dances held. Alex had decided that it was now or never, she reached a hand out to Olivia, “Shall we dance?”

“Together?”

“Yes.”

Nervously, Olivia nods. Alex leads Olivia out onto the dance floor, she had managed to keep herself from shaking.

“You felt it didn’t you? When we were at the altar, when you looked at me. I know you did. You knew it felt right for us to be standing at an altar together.”

“Yes, but…”

“But what, Liv?”

“I’m scared.”

“Of me?”

“Of losing you again. I only just got you back. I can’t lose you again, and I will. I am not good at relationships. I always mess them up, I never want to hurt you.”

“Oh Liv, that happens in relationships, but we will forgive and move forward together. Look at my track record too. But if they had worked, I wouldn’t be dancing with you now. I think we can do this Liv, I think we can create something wonderful together.” Alex slowly leans forward to kiss Olivia, but is interrupted by the Best Man trying to cut in.

Alex despatches him quickly, “You know Liv, it’s kind of an unwritten tradition that the bridesmaids get intimate with someone at the wedding, what do you say to us finding a secluded spot somewhere for a first kiss, and maybe a second too?”

“Yes, I will follow you anywhere.”


End file.
